


Can I Buy You a Drink?

by GDB123



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Car Sex, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's friends force him to go out with them, and then forget he exists within an hour of being there. Frank ends up alone at the bar, where a creep won't leave him alone. Gerard is nearby and notices Frank telling the guy to leave him alone, and when he doesn't, Gerard decides to pretend to be Frank's boyfriend to get the creep to leave him alone. They get to talking, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Buy You a Drink?

"Please don't make me do this." Frank whined, glaring at his friend Ryan through the mirror he was situated in front of.

"You need to make friends, or at least hook up with someone, come on, it will be fun." Ryan shrugged, messing with Frank's hair in an attempt to make it look good. "Besides, Brendon and I will be there the whole time."

Ryan and Brendon were forcing Frank to go out with them that night, saying he didn't get out enough, and he's been single for too long.

They were going to the local gay bar, which Brendon and Ryan vacated a lot.

Frank was dead set against it, he didn't like socializing, and he had no desire to find a boyfriend either.

He was perfectly happy staying in his apartment alone, watching movies and eating pizza.

But they had been nagging him to go out for ages, and he had caved and agreed to go one morning after the nagging was particularly bad.

He regretted it the second the words left his lips though, because now Ryan and Brendon wouldn't let it go.

"Fine." Frank sighed, getting up from his chair to change. "But if I don't have fun the first hour, I'm leaving."

-

Frank should have seen it coming, he should have expected his friends to get wasted and forget about him.

It had barely been 45 minutes before they were grinding on each other sloppily, staying on the dance floor and forgetting Frank was even in the building.

He wanted to leave, and he was going to, the only problem was they had driven Brendon's car to the bar, and he had the keys.

And even if Frank had the keys, he couldn't just strand his friends at the bar, he was too nice of a person to do that.

Even if he hated himself for it in that moment.

"Ryan!" Frank called out over the music, trying to find his way through the crowd of dancing bodies to his friend. "Brendon!"

He could see them, but he couldn't get to them, and they seemed to not be hearing his attempts at calling them.

They were too busy dancing anyways, wide grins on their faces as their bodies swayed back and forth.

Frank let out an agitated sigh, and made his way over to the bar.

If he was going to be stuck in this hell hole he might as well get a drink.

He found an empty stool and climbed onto it, ordering the first drink he saw on the little specials menu.

He sat there and drank his drink idly, trying not to look as pathetic as he felt.

He was about halfway done with the drink when someone sat next to him, clearly interested in talking to him.

He tried not to groan as the stranger spoke, but he couldn't hide the distaste on his face as he made eye contact with him.

The man was slightly creepy, and Frank was most definitely not attracted to him.

His blonde hair looked like it hadn't been washed in months, and it looked like the man had never even owned a toothbrush.

"Hey, cutie." The man slurred, obviously buzzed.

"Hi." Frank mumbled around his glass, looking straight ahead instead of making eye contact with the man again.

"What's a handsome boy like you doing sitting alone?"

Frank rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of his drink, maybe if he was more buzzed he wouldn't be as annoyed as he was.

"Just having a drink." Frank shrugged, still staring in front of him.

The man just hummed in response, and it made Frank's skin crawl uncomfortably.

He ordered himself a drink, much to Frank's dismay, and scooted his stool closer to Frank, so close that their legs were touching.

"What's your name, cutie?" The man questioned, his hand gently landing on Frank's thigh.

That was what crossed the line for Frank, he didn't want this man touching him; honestly he just wanted the man to leave and never come back again.

"Look-" Frank spoke, pulling the hand off his thigh. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on." The man smiled, returned his hand onto Frank's thigh, this time higher. "Let's go have some fun.."

Frank let out a huff and scooted his chair away from the man, finishing his drink quickly.

He ignored the way the mans hand was still on his thigh, and he ignored the obscene things he was whispering in his ear.

'The things I'd do to you,'

'Love to hear you cry out my name,'

'Hear you beg for more,'

"Please stop." Frank finally snapped, turning to face the man with an angry expression. "I told you I'm not fucking interested."

The man looked taken back, but he bounced back quickly, like nothing had even happened.

"Baby, don't be like that."

Frank could only let out a defeated breath and rest his face in his hands; he didn't even want to be here in the first place, and now he was forced to, and on top of that a creepy man wouldn't leave him alone.

Fuck his life, right?

Suddenly Frank felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and when he snapped his head up to confront who he had thought was the creepy man, he was greeted with the beautiful sight of a tall slender man, with long dark hair and memorizing hazel eyes.

"Hey babe," the man started, smiling down at Frank, his tiny teeth shining brightly against the lights. "Sorry I took so long, the lines at the bathroom were long as fuck."

Frank stared at the man in confusion, and the other winked discretely, and that's when Frank realized what he was doing.

"It's okay." Frank stuttered, feeling his cheeks flare bright red.

"You are?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the creep who had been bugging Frank.

"Uh," he stuttered, a deep frown on his face. "I'm Mathew."

"Well, Mathew, I'd appreciate it if you left my boyfriend alone."

Mathews frown grew, and he crossed his arms as he stood up from the stool, a stubborn glint to his eyes.

"I didn't want him anyways." He mumbled, stumbling away from the two in search of someone else to prey on.

The second he was out of sight the man released his grip from around Frank and sat down in the stool Mathew had previously occupied.

"You okay?" He questioned softly, his eyes full of concern, which made Frank's stomach erupt with butterflies.

"Y-Yeah." Frank stuttered out, nodding his head slowly. "Thank you so much, he wouldn't leave me alone."

"I heard you tell him to fuck off, and when he didn't, I knew I had to do something."

"Thank you." Frank sighed. "He was making me so uncomfortable."

"It was no problem, really." The man smiled, and Frank could feel his heart melting. "If anyone else gives you trouble, feel free to come to me. It was nice to meet you."

The man got up from the stool, and Frank felt a wave of panic when he realized he was leaving.

Frank kinda liked him, he wanted to get to know him, maybe even leave with him.

"Wait-" Frank spoke quickly, reaching out to grab the strangers arm. "C-Can I buy you a drink? You know, as a thank you?"

The dark haired beauty smiled down at him and nodded, sitting back on the stool.

"I'd like that," He grinned. "I'm Gerard, by the way."

"Frank.." Frank spoke softly, gazing down into his lap shyly.

"Frank." Gerard spoke, and it sounded like his voice was made to say Frank's name. "I like it."

"Thanks.." Frank smiled shyly, his cheeks burning bright red. "What can I get you to drink, Gerard?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." Gerard replied, and Frank nodded, signaling the bartender to make two more.

It was quiet while they waited for their drinks, but Gerard spoke after he took a sip from his freshly made drink.

"So, Frank... you don't seem like the bar type."

"I'm not." Frank laughed awkwardly. "My friends forced me here, then ditched me."

"They sound like assholes. Why'd they force you here?"

"Something about needing to be more social, and getting laid."

Gerard laughed, but he didn't sound like he was laughing at Frank, which had Frank smiling himself, and relaxing a bit.

"Well, that won't be a problem here, a man like you could get anyone in this room."

"A man like me?" Frank questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yeah," Gerard shrugged, taking a sip from his drink. "You're very attractive."

Frank could be wrong, but he could almost see a blush forming on Gerard's chubby cheeks.

He tried to hide it behind his glass though, but as the seconds progressed, Frank could definitely see the red tint.

"You're sweet." Frank smiled, feeling a sudden boost of confidence. "When you said anyone... does that uh, does that include you?"

Gerard bit his lip and put his drink back down on the table, turning his full attention to Frank.

"I wouldn't necessarily object, if that's what you're asking." He smiled sweetly at Frank, giving him another boost of confidence.

"You wanna dance?" Frank asked, sounding shy despite his new found confidence.

Gerard grinned and downed his drink, which Frank did as well, and then grabbed Frank's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor.

The two began dancing, smiling at each other as their bodies moved with the music.

Frank had to admit he was really enjoying himself, and he was starting to feel grateful Ryan had forced him out tonight.

He really liked Gerard, his heart would skip a beat whenever his hazel eyes meet his own, and he felt goosebumps every time their skin touched.

They had only lasted two songs before they were kissing, Gerard being the one to initiate it.

He had tangled his fingers in Frank's hair, and pulled him against him, kissing him like he had been dying to all night.

Frank pushed into it instantly, opening his mouth willingly as Gerard's tongue slid against his lower lip.

Frank could feel Gerard groan softly into the kiss, the slight vibrations causing his face to tingle.

The hand not tangled in Frank's hair reached behind him, and Gerard pulled their lower halves together, a quiet moan leaving both of their mouths at the contact.

Gerard's hand never went lower than the small of Frank's back, even though he could have, and the simple action had Frank smiling into the kiss.

He didn't like going fast with sexual things, he liked to take it slow, he liked to edge into things.

And this just proved Gerard was the man he wanted to go home with tonight.

Gerard smiled into the kiss as well as their bodies moved against each other, grinding softly to the music.

They continued like that for a while, and at some point Frank got turned around, his back against Gerard's chest, with Gerard's hands firmly on his hips.

The alcohol was starting to hit Frank, and he hummed happily as he rested his head back against Gerard's shoulder, slowly moving his hips against Gerard's crotch.

He could feel Gerard's hard on pressing against his ass, and he smiled to himself as he pushed back against it, basking in the quiet sound that left Gerard's lips.

Frank almost missed it because of how loud the music was, but he was so fucking glad he didn't, because the simple sound had him throbbing in his pants.

Frank tilted his head upward so he could kiss Gerard, and he reached his hand up, tangling his fingers in the dark locks.

Gerard moaned into the kiss as Frank tugged on his hair, and he pushed his hips against Frank.

"Wanna get out of here?" Gerard questioned breathlessly, his hips still moving against Frank's.

Frank nodded quickly, and Gerard wasted no time in grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd of other dancing couples.

They had barely made it out of the bar doors when Gerard pushed Frank up against the brick wall of the building, his tongue moving desperately against Frank's.

The intensity of the kiss had Frank light headed, and his knees grew weak as he attempted to hold himself up.

"You are so hot." Gerard moaned, pulling away and grabbing Frank's hand again. "My car is this way-"

Frank stumbled through the parking lot as Gerard moved fast, his free hand attempting to pull his keys out of his ridiculously tight pants.

He finally succeed, and quickly unlocked his car before pushing Frank into the backseats, pulling the door shut behind them as he hovered over Frank.

"Nice car-" Frank panted, gazing around at the fancy interior.

"Thanks." Gerard mumbled, connecting their lips again and rolling his hips down against Frank's, making the younger man cry out softly.

"So hot." Gerard groaned, slipping his hands under Frank's shirt. "This okay?"

"Mhm." Frank answered quickly, nodding his head furiously as Gerard's hands began to roam over his skin. "Oh, god."

Frank reached his hands up to try and push off Gerard's leather jacket, and Gerard pulled away for a quick second to shrug the fabric to the floor of the car.

"Still okay?" Gerard questioned as he reached for Frank's belt, and when Frank responded with a quiet whine and a tilt of the hips, Gerard was undoing his pants in impressive time.

"Fuck-" Frank gasped as Gerard palmed him roughly through his boxers. "Feels so good-"

It had been a long time since he had been touched by someone other than himself, and he felt like his whole body was on fire whenever Gerard touched him.

"Yeah?" Gerard growled, leaning down to kiss Frank. "You want more?"

"Please?" Frank begged, his fingernails digging into Gerard's shoulders as he pushed his hips forward.

Gerard complied instantly, slipping his hands inside the fabric, smirking as he felt Frank's throbbing length against his palm.

"You're so hard already," Gerard whispered, burying his face against Frank's neck, sucking harshly against the sensitive skin. "So fucking hot."

Frank whimpered as Gerard found just the right spot against his neck, and the sound fueled Gerard to slowly start stroking him.

Frank moaned embarrassingly loud, and Gerard smiled against his neck, before biting softly against the bruise he had just made.

"You wanna know what I want to do?" Gerard breathed out against Frank's neck, pressing his own aching length against Frank's thigh.

"W-What do you wanna do?" Frank panted, trying to bite back the moan forming in the back of his throat.

"Wanna make you feel good, wanna make your body tremble, make you come so hard you see stars.."

"Oh god-" Frank didn't even try to hold back the moan, he didn't care if he sounded like a whore at this point. "Please, Gerard, please-"

Gerard smiled against Frank's neck, nibbling at the bruise again before pulling away slightly, and blowing hot air against the sensitive flesh.

Frank's whole body shivered at the action, and the shivers turned into trembling as Gerard lifted his mouth to Frank's ear, nibbling softly on the lobe.

"I wanna suck you off, would that be okay, Frankie?"

"Please-" Frank groaned, reaching his hands down to tug his jeans around his thighs.

Gerard smiled and shuffled down so his knees where on the floor of the car, giving him a more comfortable angle.

He pulled Frank closer to him, spreading his legs slightly before leaning up and circling the tip with his tongue.

"Fuck," Frank moaned, throwing his head back against the seat. "More, please-"

Gerard complied instantly, sinking his head down in one go, taking all of Frank into the back of his throat.

"Holy fuck-" Frank gasped, tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair. "Your fucking mouth-"

The blow job had barely even started, and it was already the best one Frank had ever received.

Not that he had much to compare it to though.

Gerard hummed happily as he slowly pulled his head up, sucking harshly on the tip before sinking back down.

Frank glanced up at the car windows, panicking when he saw people getting into a car nearby, but he relaxed once he realized Gerard's windows were tinted, and no one could see inside.

How he managed to even worry about that with Gerard's mouth around his dick, he had no idea.

"Feels so good." Frank moaned, his hips twitching forward. "So fucking good."

Gerard let Frank thrust into his mouth, and Frank experimented a little bit, pushing Gerard's head down softly as he thrust up.

When Gerard simply moaned in response, he did it with more force, his body trembling at the sensation.

And Gerard just kept moaning, like he got off on his mouth being used.

They were at it for a few minutes before Frank felt the fire ignite in his stomach, and as much as he wanted to keep going, he wanted more.

"G-Gerard- fuck, Gerard fuck me, please-"

Gerard groaned and slowly pulled off, a slight dribble of saliva sliding down his chin.

"Yeah, let me just-" Gerard started, leaning up to the front of the car, opening the glove box and retrieving a small bottle of lube.

Frank already had his pants off by the time Gerard turned back around, and he was quickly removing his shirt.

"Fuck." Gerard groaned at the sight, taking in the pale skin that was inked with several tattoos.

"You too-" Frank panted, tugging at Gerard shirt, which he happily pulled over his head.

Gerard had milky white skin, and his stomach and hips held a bit of extra weight, which he seemed to be embarrassed about.

"So hot." Frank groaned, running his hands up and down Gerard's sides. "You are so hot."

Gerard grinned shyly and undid his pants, pulling them down around his thighs before sitting opposite of Frank.

Frank gulped at the sight, because Gerard was significantly larger than any other man he had been with, and he didn't know if he should be excited or scared.

"It's not nice to stare." Gerard cooed, stoking himself lazily. "Are you gonna come ride me, or just keep staring?"

"Fuck-" Frank groaned, realizing that he was most definitely excited. "Fuck yes."

Frank crawled over to him, his knees on either side of Gerard.

"Let me prep you, baby."

Frank groaned softly and watched eagerly as Gerard covered his fingers in lube.

Gerard was done with the teasing by this point, and gently pushed one finger inside of Frank, feeling the boy clench around the unusual intrusion.

It didn't hurt Frank at all, so he urged Gerard to add another, which he did happily.

"Fuck-" Frank moaned, pushing down against Gerard's fingers as they brushed against his prostate.

Gerard smiled and roughly pushed up against the spot, making Frank cry out softly and let his head fall against Gerard's shoulder.

"You good?" Gerard questioned as he began scissoring his fingers.

Two fingers was nothing compared to Gerard's dick though, and Frank knew he'd need more stretching before he tried to sit on that.

"Add another one." Frank breathed against Gerard's shoulder, his hand slipping between them to stroke Gerard slowly.

Frank felt the burn as Gerard slowly edged another finger in, but Gerard started sucking on his neck, distracting him as the burn grew.

It took longer than Frank expected, but the burn finally eased, and he knew he was ready.

"Okay, okay-" Frank gasped out, attempting to still his movement against Gerard's fingers. "I'm ready."

Gerard moaned softly as he pulled away from Frank's neck, and gently removed his fingers.

Frank grabbed the lube from him, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his palm before he slowly covered Gerard in it.

Gerard was perfectly capable of doing it himself, but Frank hadn't gotten enough time to appreciate his dick, and he wanted to in case this was a one time thing.

"Fuck-" Gerard groaned, his hands on Frank's hips as he lifted him up. "Come on, baby."

Frank had kinda gotten lost in the sensation of stroking Gerard, and had done it longer than necessary.

Frank allowed Gerard to guide him, and groaned softly as he felt Gerard's tip nudge his entrance.

"Ready?"

Frank didn't respond verbally, he just slowly began sinking down, his mouth falling open as his body fought to open up.

"Fucking shit-" Frank gasped, pausing about halfway down to adjust. "So big fuck-"

Gerard let out a breathy laugh, and removed one hand from Frank's hip so he could stroke him slowly.

Frank moaned softly and started pushing down again, this time not stopping until he was sat flat against Gerard's lap.

The burn was most definitely present, but Frank was too turned on to care at that point.

"Frank-" Gerard groaned after several moments had passed. "You gotta move-"

Frank nodded and slowly lifted his hips, pushing back down roughly a moment later, causing them both to let out sounds of pleasure.

"Fuck." Frank panted, slowly repeating those motions until the burn was gone. "You fill me up so good-"

"Fuck yeah I do." Gerard growled, thrusting his hips up after Frank neglected to push back down.

Frank cried out as Gerard hit his prostate, and threw his head back, narrowly missing the ceiling with his head.

Being short had its advantages sometimes.

The burn was gone now, and after experiencing Gerard hitting that spot with his dick, Frank didn't want to experience anything else; he began bouncing on Gerard quickly, his back arched and head thrown back.

"Fuck, fuck-" Frank chanted out, his skin starting to glisten as his hips moved roughly against Gerard. "Oh my god-"

Frank was practically sobbing with pleasure, his body trembling around Gerard, the constant abuse against his prostate having him cry out almost every second.

Frank had never felt so good in his entire life, and he felt himself getting close again, so he quickly pulled Gerard's hand away, which had been pumping him up until this point.

"Don't wanna come yet-" Frank gasped, his hands clutching Gerard's thighs as he leaned back. "Don't ever wanna stop-"

"Fuck, Frank-" Gerard moaned, thrusting his hips up each time Frank pushed down. "So good-"

Gerard had been letting out deep grunts every few seconds, and the sounds were as hot as he was.

And despite the fact that Frank was no longer being touched, he still felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, and he cursed quietly when he realized this was going to be over soon.

He didn't want to stop riding Gerard, he wanted to fuck Gerard for hours- but his orgasm neglected body had other ideas.

"G-Gerard- fuck- I'm gonna come- can't hold back-"

"Do it." Gerard growled, reaching up to tug on Frank's hair harshly. "Come for me, Frankie."

"Oh god-" Frank moaned loudly, his motions speeding up, his head leaning forward to capture Gerard's lips in a kiss.

Gerard accepted the kiss at first, but quickly pulled away, forcing Frank to gaze into his eyes as he flew over the edge.

"F-Fuck!" Frank gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came between them, his body working furiously against Gerard's through his orgasm.

"Lean back-" Gerard ordered, pushing Frank back slightly so he could thrust up into him. "Gonna come into that pretty little ass of yours- you're gonna feel it for days- you're- o-oh, fuck!" Gerard's entire body tensed up and he threw his head back, ignoring the ache in his head as it hit the window, as he came deep inside of Frank.

"Fuck-" Gerard sighed, gently lifting Frank off of him, and watching as his come dribbled down Frank's thigh. "Fuck.. come here."

He pulled Frank back into his lap, and kissed him passionately, his fingers tugging softly at the damp strands.

"Wow." Frank breathed out, still not down from his high. "Wow."

Gerard kissed Frank softly before turning him around, so Frank could rest back against his chest.

Frank hummed happily as he rested his head against Gerard's shoulder before giggling quietly.

"Maybe I really did need to get laid."

"Glad I could be of assistance." Gerard laughed quietly, his arm around Frank's torso.

"So, what happens now... do I leave?"

Frank seemed shy again, but he had never had a random hook up before, he didn't know how it was suppose to go afterwards.

And as much as he wanted to stay with Gerard, he'd leave if he asked him to.

"If you want to.." Gerard spoke softly. "But I don't really want you to.."

"I don't really want to." Frank smiled, turning his head to kiss Gerard. "I kinda like you."

"Yeah?" Gerard smiled, tilting his head at Frank. "I kinda like you too, Frankie."

"Frankie." Frank shook his head. "I used to hate that name, but when you say it, it's kinda cute."

"Well, Frankie." Gerard put extra emphasis on the name. "Wanna head back to my place?"

"Hmm." Frank hummed, pretending he was debating. "Will it lead to more sex?"

"Probably.." Gerard spoke deeply, trailing his hand down Frank's stomach. "I don't think I can control myself around you anymore."

Frank shivered and pulled away from Gerard, grabbing his pants and quickly pulling them up his legs.

Gerard looked like he thought he had done something wrong, and the sight made Frank giggle.

"I'm eager, let's get back to your place."

"Oh-" Gerard breathed out, quickly pulling his own pants up. "Yeah, fuck yeah, let's go."

They quickly adjusted their clothes, and got up front in the car, Gerard wasting no time in starting it and pulling out of the parking lot.

Frank felt a tad bit guilty for leaving without telling Ryan or Brendon, but those two had ignored him in the first place, they probably wouldn't have even known he was gone.

Frank was suppose to drive them home as well, but he knew they were responsible, and would end up getting a cab.

So he pushed those thoughts aside, and smiled at the man next to him, who was holding his hand affectionately.

Frank had never been so happy about being forced into society than he was tonight.


End file.
